1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packaging. It concerns more particularly a food product support of the boat-shaped tray type with liquid-tight corners, for example, intended in particular for the packing of meat products and their packaging, storage or display for sale.
2. Background Information
This cardboard support is of the type having an impermeable contact layer in the form of a food-product polyethylene film for example. The nature of this film ensures the packaging's imperviousness. It advantageously enhances sealing, particularly at the corners, thereby preventing liquid or exudate seeping from the packaged product from staining the periphery of the packaging and its immediate external environment.
On the other hand, this enhancement of sealing limits dissipation of the product's liquid exudate. This biological liquid stagnates in the bottom of the boat-shaped tray and promotes development of bacteria. This particular aspect limits the conservation time of products and can influence their taste qualities.
To overcome this drawback, it is common practice to place on the bottom, an interpolated, free sheet made from an absorbent material of the cellulose, sponge or loofah type, compatible with and adapted to the packaged product. The absorbent material arranged between the bottom support and the product receives the released exudate and rapidly disperses and absorbs them so as to limit the risk of overflow towards the outside.
This technique is relatively efficient but calls for a preliminary operation to place the absorbent material on the support before the product is packaged. This operation generates a high material cost without overcoming the problems of bacteriological growth linked to permanent contact between the cellulose, exudate and the product.
This invention proposes a food product support of a very simple, uncomplicated structure that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
This particular support is prepared in the factory and can be used as is without any additional elements. Its upper surface, in contact with the packaged product, meets the hygiene regulations currently in force. In addition, it is able to absorb liquid exudate originating from the product and thus limit the tendency of bacteria to develop.